


Dance with me.

by Rose_Ann



Series: Dracula. [5]
Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Human, Sexual Content, Vampires, eternal love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Ann/pseuds/Rose_Ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving Mina alone in the hospital Alexander thinks there is no more hope for them. (set after episode 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with me.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on tumblr if you wish to talk to me, or follow me: http://deadblueroses.tumblr.com/. I accept prompts over there, so feel free to check the shows,movies, and otp's that I listed for this purpose. 
> 
> <3

´´Dance with me!`` , she said. Her pale delicate hand lingering in front of him. 

And they danced indeed. 

The bodies so close he could almost feel her warm breath in his cold cheeks. The eyes staring at each other with silent promises of a love that cheated time and even death. 

The faces leaning closer and closer, and the lips longing for kiss forgotten ages ago. 

And then it happened: The hunger was too much too bear. 

He fled to save her beloved Mina, but lost the opportunity to feel her in his arms again. And she was to become a bride. Jonathan's bride. Maybe that was his last opportunity to do so before she belonged to someone else.

The demonstration was a complete failure, but at least he was now free of the hunger, sitting alone in his favorite chair under the chandelier, drinking his favorite scotch. 

His precious Mina was probably now in Jonathan's arms, regretting what everything that happened on that day, and absolutely decided not to hurt Jonathan ever again. He had lost her once again.

´´Sir!-Renfield interrupted- Are you listening?``

´´Sorry my friend...what was it?``

Renfield smiled. 

´´You have a visitor Sir!``

The small shy feet steeping carefully on the expensive wood floor.

´´Miss Mina! Is there something wrong?`` 

Alexander was in complete shock. Was that nothing but a cruel trick of his lonesome mind? He steeped slowly on her direction as if he was afraid to shattered that perfect mirage that appeared to ease his heart. 

´´No there is nothing wrong...I mean...``

Alexander then touched her hands delicately appreciating the velvet smooth skin, and wondering if that was his second chance with her.

´´You can tell me anything...Mina``  
He whispered her name like a forbidden spell casted to forged love upon someone's heart. 

´´Alexander...I...``

Alexander rapidly crossed the distance between them, and holding Mina tight in his arms. He pressed his lips against hers, and the slowly explored her mouth with his tongue. Mina moaned at the sudden pleasure that took control of her body, and tightened her arms around Alexander making their bodies pressed against each other.

Her first time with Jonathan was so bland and unnatural that she assumed it was like this with everybody. But now she knew it was not. Just with a kiss Alexander was making her feel a desire she never knew was possible, and awaking a side of her she assumed was long gone. Almost as if her whole life had been a dream, and now that Alexander had awaken her there was no turning back from her new reality. 

´´Alexander...I want you...now!``

He then vigorously took her in his arms and the lovers headed to the room he had specially prepared for her return to his house. To his life. But in a way she never left, since every decision and step he made was only to get closer to her.

Alexander gently laid her on the luxurious bed, and began to slowly remove her clothes. The small white under bust corset was the first one to go, followed buy the blue transparent fabric revealing her pale round breasts adorned buy her rosy nipples. 

Mina felt as if her heart would stop when Alexander covered her nipples with his mouth, slowly sucking and licking while caressing the other one with his hand. The blood running desperately through her veins sharpened his senses, and he felt his fangs ready to sunk into her skin. But the only marks he would leave on Mina would be the soft red tint of his kisses on her untouched skin.

But little did Alexander know that his Mina was no longer untouched. He gave in to Jonathan on a cold night that still haunted her dreams. The shame of being to week to spend that scary night alone. That night when she found out that her best friend was nothing but a liar. 

Alexander removed her skirt and her underpants, leaving the silver moon light shine upon Mina´s naked pale skin. He stared at her for a moment, when tears started to appeared in his eyes. 

´´Alexander...what's wrong?``, she said while touching the tears. 

´´My love...You don't know how much I waited for this!``

Mina kissed the tears from his eyes, moving from his cheeks and finally reaching his lips, where she rested hers and also began to explore Grayson with her tongue. She kissed his chest and teased his nipples with soft bites making him moan loudly with desire. 

Alexander held his trembling member with one hand and started to guide him to Mina.

´´Alexander...wait...`` 

´´What's wrong, my love?``

Mina's eyes started to watered.

´´I...I'm...no longer pure...``

Alexander stared at the sky blue eyes he loved for ages while caressing her face. 

´´My love...you'd still be pure even if you drank a river full of blood! You will always be pure in my eyes!``

With nothing else holding them back, Alexander slid slowly inside of her always watching her every breath, her every move. Mina closed her eyes strongly when he manage to go all the way inside her. It was only her second time having sex, and she was still not used to the pain of being a woman. 

´´Is it hurting you?``

´´Just a little- she said- but don't stop!``

He then started to thrust vigorously inside of her, adapting the rhythm according to her response. 

´´Alexander- she moaned- I dreamed about this so many times!``

´´You don't have to dream anymore, my love!``

As the lovers reached the orgasm together, they were no longer Alexander and Mina, but Dracula and Ilona, the immortal lovers once more brought together by fate.


End file.
